Adam Dunn
Adam Christian Dunn (born January 14, 1989), is a South African professional wrestler currently signed to World Elite Wrestling (WEW). Dunn was trained by Steve Debbes who is widely known by his ring name Tornado in South Africa. After spending not only most of his life in Cape Town but a majority of his wrestling career there, Dunn moved to the United States before signing a contract with World Elite Wrestling. Adam is the younger half-brother of professional wrestler Chris Dunn who is also signed with WEW. Early life Dunn was born in Cape Town, South Africa to – Shannon and Marcus Dunn on January 14, 1989. He had a fairly good childhood, he was a good student at school during his teen years. When Adam was a year old his mother broke up with his father who later moved back to the United States and soon after reconciled with his ex-wife. Adam and his mother remained in South Africa where he took an interest in surfing. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW Top Notch Training (2013–present) On November 4, 2013, Dunn signed a two year contract with World Elite Wrestling where he'll work as a trainer, while also managing his girlfriend Bekz Northman in WEW's developmental territory TNT. On November 18, 2013, Dunn made his in-ring debut in the dark main event after Animosity where he teamed with his brother Chris and the reigning WEW Champion Chris McKenzie to defeat Dexter Black, Craig Anderson and Jake Gargano. It was later announced that along with being a trainer, Dunn would also be joining the roster as well. On the October 30, 2013 episode that aired on tape delay on December 5, 2013 of TNT, Dunn made his debut addressing the crowd and announced his intentions of competing in the TNT Championship tournament. On the December 19, 2013 episode of TNT, Dunn defeated Jeffrey in the opening round of the TNT Championship tournament to advance to the next round. On the following episode of TNT Dunn defeated Jeffrey again. It was also announced that night that Dunn, Travis Harris and Mikal Jordan would compete in a Triple threat match for the vacant TNT Championship at the first ever TNT iPPV Shine. At the PPV, Dunn failed to win the championship, losing to Travis Harris. Personal life Dunn has two siblings – an older half-sister named Kylie who was briefly married to fellow wrestler Tyler Chandler and an older half-brother named Chris. Dunn married Rebekah Northman on January 1, 2014, whom he had been dating since 2011. The couple lives in San Jose, California with their cat Marcel. It was revealed on December 1, 2014 that during their absence from the ring, Rebekah had become parents a son named Adam Christian Dunn Jr. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Phenomenon'' (Corkscrew shooting star press) **''Sudden Hesitation'' (Corkscrew moonsault) **Moonsault double foot stomp *'Signature moves' **Asai DDT **Belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Cross-legged triangle choke **Discus clothesline **Double jump moonsault **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **Handspring backflip into a tornado DDT **Handspring back elbow **Hurricanrana driver **Multiple arm drag variations ***Japanese ***Springboard ***Tilt-a-whirl **Multiple kick variations ***''Pelé Kick'' (Backflip) ***Back heel ***Drop ***Dropsault ***Enzuigiri from the apron ***Spin ***Super **Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver **Sharpshooter **Springboard 450° splash **Springboard flying forearm smash, followed by a kip-up **Suicide dive **Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a spinning backfist followed by a clothesline **Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam *'Managers' **'Bekz Northman' *'Managing' **'Bekz Northman' *'Nicknames' **'"(The) Flash"' **'"Fearless"' **'"Kamikaze"' *'Entrance themes' **"Fear Nothing" by CFO$ (WEW; 2013–2014) **'"Contagious"' by Saving Abel (WEW; Used while managing Bekz Northman) **'"New Day Coming"' by CFO$ (WEW; 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments